This invention relates generally to mechanisms for supporting objects in a manner to permit small movement of them with very high precision control.
There are many applications where the movement of an object over a very small distance (such as 1/1000th of an inch or less) is desirably made with a high degree of controllability and smoothness. A primary application for such mechanisms is found in various optics arrangements. The focusing of a lens or the positioning of a mirror, that are part of an optical system, are examples, particularly in precision or coherent optical systems. Another example is in the precision cutting of objects where a cutting blade position must be controlled within very close tolerances over a small distance, such as with surgery applications.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a mechanism which supports and allows such very small controllable movement of objects with a very high degree of precision and smoothness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a mechanism that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture with a high degree of reproducibility.